Letting Go
by thedarkthestral
Summary: After finding Draco crying in the boy's bathroom, Hermione realizes there's more going on in Draco's life than she can imagine. So when Hermione is kidnapped by Bellatrix and discarded into the Malfoy Manor cellar, will an unlikely alliance form, or will Hermione be in more danger than ever? DM/HG. Canon until end of HBP. Slow updates, but will definitely finish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first FanFiction, so I decided to start with a simple one-shot showing as if it was Hermione who found Draco crying in the Half-Blood Prince instead of Harry. (Oh, and Moaning Myrtle is off somewhere else, that interfering ghost :I )

Please please please **Read & Review**! It would mean so much~ x3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go<strong>_

_By yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>In the chaotic days leading up to the crucial Quidditch match with Ravenclaw, Hermione found herself strolling by herself along the sixth-floor corridor, making her way to the marble staircase that lead up to the next floor.<p>

You see, not long before, Hermione had been in the common room with Harry and Ron, waiting to head down to dinner, when Harry had decided that he was going to go and check on Malfoy again. Despite her and Ron's objections, Harry still believed Malfoy was up to something, and was determined to find out.

As to how she was now on her way to the Room of Requirement _herself_, that all comes down to the fact that she felt kind of bad for Harry. Although she thought his beliefs were quite ridiculous, and that Malfoy could in no way be a Death Eater already, she felt bad about leaving him alone like that. She understood what it was like having nobody believe you. The entire Golden-Trio did, thanks to the Daily Prophet last year.

So Hermione had told Harry that she would try and get into the room herself, accompanied by Ron, who had no choice but to come with the threat of not being able to copy her notes ever again hanging in the air.

As to why she was by herself now, well, Ron had run off into a nearby bathroom not long ago to throw up again, so she decided to just leave him and check out the room by herself.

She checked the Marauders Map to look for Malfoy's name anywhere. When she couldn't find it, she assumed he was still in the Room of Requirements, but then she spotted his name, right near hers! Frozen still from shock, she stared at the map. There it was, Draco Malfoy's name, in the sixth-floor boy's bathroom, only a few meters away. After some serious contemplation, she decided to back up and listen on the door, just in case.

She pressed her ear to the door softly, then opened the door a creak, just enough to see through.

And in no way was she prepared for what she saw.

Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, bowed over the sink, gripping the edges with his pale hands. His whole body was trembling, his shallow breath coming in racked sobs.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Malfoy was _actually _crying. Gone was the usual smug look and infuriating smirk. Instead, his white-blonde hair fell over his eyes, tears streaming down his pale face to his chin, then dripping into the basin below.

She was at loss for what to do. All of the curses and insults that usually came to her mind when seeing Malfoy's face were gone. Did she feel... sorry for him? She didn't know what was wrong, but somehow she didn't think that anything school related could have made the proud Draco Malfoy cry this bad.

In the end, she decided to simply leave and tell Harry what she had discovered. Just as she was closing the door slowly, never taking her eyes off Malfoy, he looked up. He looked into the cracked mirror and saw Hermione, frozen still, like a deer caught in headlights.

Draco whirled around, whipping out his wand to face Hermione. Before his silent hex could get her, she flung the door shut. The hex hit the door, which exploded into splinters loudly. By that time Hermione had her own wand out. She didn't want to have hurt him before, but now she was mad. Petrificus Totalus ! she thought and flicked her wand. In his disheveled state, Malfoy was too slow to deflect the spell, and froze up immediately.

In that moment, as Hermione looked into his light grey eyes and tear streaked face, she made up her mind to help him. She walked over to him cautiously.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I want to help."

She reached down and took his wand out of his hand just in case, before facing him, thinking Rennervate! and waving her wand. Instead of trying to grab his wand back immediately like she expected, Draco just fell back against the wall silently, his hair falling lightly back over his eyes.

Hermione hesitated. She'd never thought that she'd end up trying to _comfort_ Draco Malfoy, and quite frankly, for all her intellect, she had no clue how. In the end, it was him who spoke first.

"Listen, I don't need your sympathy Granger. Just leave me alone."

Now she was quite unhappy. Here she was trying to help him, and he was just blowing her off. What an ungrateful git.

"I think you should be thankful it was me who found you here instead of Harry. I just want to help you, so please, give me a chance." Hermione replied slowly. She kind of wished she never agreed to help Harry, but knew that maybe Malfoy knew something, and that this was a good opportunity to find out.

"I know you don't really care about what happens to me." He looked up. "All your going to do is run back to Potter and that Weasel so why on earth should I trust _you _of all people."

Whoa, was she that readable? Either way, she had to find out what was up before filch or someone came running up to investigate.

"I'm not the type to take advantage of classmates. I know your not an all round evil person, so please just believe me. _Please Draco_." Looking into his light grey eyes unflinchingly, she begged that he would believe her, but something told her he wasn't the type to give in so easily.

"Look Granger, just give me back my wand and go. No one can help me." He looked down again.

What did he mean no one could help him? Despite Hermione telling herself that he was a slimy git who doesn't deserve to be comforted, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But she wasn't going to give him his wand back anytime soon. She racked her brain on how to help him. She couldn't hug him or anything. That would just be awkward. So definitely no physical contact. She was no psychologist either. But she _had_ read several books on psychology and they all seemed to contradict each other. Some say that talking about it is the best option, while some say that trying to forget about a particular experience was the best way.

Hermione knew that she needed to get Malfoy to talk, so the second option was ruled out.

"If you let me, I can help. You don't have to stay in the dark. If you help us, we can help you. Don't you understand?" She replied lamely.

"If I don't do it soon, he said he'd kill me."

Hermione stared at him.

"What?"

He looked up.

"Not so smart now are you Granger. Now give me back my bloody wand."

She didn't move.

"Draco, who's going to kill you?" She asked quietly, never breaking eye contact with him. When his eyes welled up with tears, she panicked.

"He's going to kill me, and neither you nor your bloody friends can help me unless I do it."

"What? Do what?" She was nervous now. She was so close to hearing what Harry had been after for weeks now. Yet again, Hermione Granger was at loss for what to do. She placed and hand softly on his shoulder. "Please tell me Draco. If you tell us, we _can_ help. We have Dumbledore and Harry and so many people. We can help."

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, Draco's eye's widened slightly.

Hermione never thought in her lifetime that she'd ever see Malfoy look this vulnerable. But it was short lasted. He grabbed her wrist arubtly causing her to drop his wand, which he picked up swiftly and pushed past her to the door.

She turned around to stop him before he left, but stopped suddenly when she saw that he was standing in the doorway facing her.

"I wish it was true. I wish you and golden boy really could help me. But sometimes someone is just meant to suffer alone." With that, he turned around and shut the door before Hermione could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, I know it was a bit fast paced at points, but this _is _my first, and I was making it up as I go x'D So please please **Read & Review**~! If I get enough reviews, I might even make it into a chapter story, but I don't think that's very likely.

Edit: Thanks a bunch to _Analie209 _for pointing out about the stunning spell :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Recommended: Read on ½. Dark is optional.**

Omg. I actually did it. It may only be like, 1100 words BUT this is coming from someone who usually writes about a paragraph a week lol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 2<strong>_

_By yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>Even though she knew dinner was pretty much over, Hermione couldn't resist going downstairs to tell her friends what happened.<p>

As she passed the Slytherin table, she took a quick look to see if Malfoy was there, but he wasn't and instead she was greeting with the sneering, pug-like face of Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione rushed past, and searched the Gryffindor table for Ron's familiar and noticeable bright red hair. She spotted him sitting next to his sister, her hair also highly noticeable. Making her way over to the table, Hermione saw that there was a free spot next to Harry that he'd obviously saved for her.

"'Mione!" Harry called out, waving his hand. He looked anxious. When she sat down next to him, he bombarded her with questions.

"Did you get in? Was he there? Was anyone with him? What was he doing?"

"Hold on Harry. I have something to tell you all. We should probably head up to the common room."

Harry and Ron shot up from their places at the same time, the only difference being Ron was carrying two chicken drumsticks in one hand, a muffin in the other, and had some pasta noodle hanging out from the side of his mouth.

Sighing, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room behind the other two boys.

Just before she left the great hall she made one more look towards the Slytherin table to no avail and headed out.

Once the trio were completely settled down around the fire, Hermione told them everything that had happened.

Harry's jaw dropped. "So, you mean… wait… what?"

"You were probably right, Harry. That's what I mean." She said, although it killed her to say it.

After the initial shock had worn off, Harry shot Hermione a condescending 'I told you so' glance. Rolling her eyes, Hermione decided against retaliation. There were more important things going on right now.

"So what do we do?" asked Ron, seeming to have forgotten about the match. Which Hermione figured was a good thing; she didn't like the idea of vomit all over the common room.

"Well we have to tell Dumbledore of course!" said Harry, looking at Ron like he was stupid. Well…

"No!" Hermione answered a little too quickly. "I, uh, I want to try and figure out a bit more before we tell Dumbledore. I mean, what if we're wrong?"

Harry considered this, before answering. "Yeah, I guess you're right 'Mione."

She sighed in relief. She wanted nothing more than for Dumbledore to know if Malfoy was up to something, but that's the problem. If. She had never seen Malfoy that upset. In fact, she'd never seen him upset full stop, so maybe he wasn't the instigator this time? Hermione hated Malfoy with a passion, but she was a Gryffindor and she needed to know the full story first.

She felt sick. She had no idea what to do, and neither did the others. Who was going to kill Malfoy? If Harry was right, about Malfoy being a Death Eater... But he couldn't be! The Dark Lord wouldn't take someone so... young. Not out of kindness of course, but because Hermione couldn't think why he would need someone so young?

But _if _Harry was right, Voldemort had a task for Malfoy, that, if uncompleted, results in Malfoy's death.

She began voicing her thoughts to the others.

"Yeah, I was thinking that. I just don't know... We have to find out that task!" Harry replied, frowning.

"I can try to. Maybe even getting Malfoy on side."

Harry looked at her. "Are you crazy?"

"I never said friends, or even acquaintances, but at least that's one _possible _Death Eater gone."

Harry grimaced, but nodded as well.

They all sat in silence for a while, the flickering fire creating eerie shadows across their faces.

"So, you found him in the bathroom, right?" Harry questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, why?"

"You know who always hangs around in the bathrooms..."

Hermione thought for a while, then suddenly a huge grin spread across her face.

"Moaning Myrtle!" Cried Hermione. "That's a brilliant idea Harry, you're a genius!"

Harry grinned, "I know."

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

"Uh, guys, I think I'll stay here." Ron said, who was looking rather pale.

"We'll be back soon, promise." said Harry, already halfway out the portrait. Hermione soon followed, after shooting Ron a small smile.

She still had the Marauders map in her pocket, so she pulled it out and searched for Myrtles name.

After a while of searching, she found Myrtles name in the girls second floor bathroom.

They began walking to the first floor, casually discussing what to ask Myrtle as not to upset her. They decided that no matter what they said, she'd get upset one way or another, so they may as well just ask.

Hermione opened the bathroom door, and tentatively called out Myrtles name.

"Who is it? What do you want?" They heard Myrtle sniff from somewhere at the back of the bathroom.

"It's Harry and Hermione." She replied.

Myrtle came flying out of one of the cubicles, the door shutting behind her with a crash.

"Why are _you_ here?" Myrtle screeched.

Harry shot a worried glance at Hermione.

"We... wanted to ask you about Draco Malfoy." Harry said quietly, fearful of the reply.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Hermione's heart was racing, Myrtle knew something and they were about to find out.

"We know! We want to help him!" Hermione said desperately

Myrtle opened her mouth, then said nothing.

"Myrtle?"

She sniffed. "I can't say anything. He made me promise."

"No, you don't understand. We can't help him if we don't know anything!" Hermione cried desperately.

"It's not my place to say. Go ask him yourself." She replied, and flew back to the cubicle and continued to sulk.

Harry sighed. "Look 'Mione, there's nothing we can do. We have to tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Hermione sighed, Harry was right. Whatever the Dark Lord was plotting wasn't good, and he was using Malfoy quite possibly as a pawn. She clenched her fists. She was going to find out what Malfoy or Voldemort were up to and put a stop to it.

**A/N: **OMG. I can't believe it. As soon as I posted that update I got like a million more alerts and favs, which motivated me to finish this faster. Next step is reviews! Please **Read & Review** for faster, longer, better updates!  
>Oh god lol, that sounded wrong xD Also, I'm SO sorry it's so short I just wanted to upload SOMETHING so you guys knew I would keep my word. Another, MUCH longer chapter (I'll make sure it's at least 2500 words) in a couple days. Or more.<p>

~yukiandzero

_Edit: _I can't believe no one pointed out that Fred & George had already graduated xD Lol I fail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recommended: Read on ½. Dark is optional.**

Hope you guys like it!~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 3<br>**by yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>There was just one more day until the match, and the hall was filled with the excited buzz of each house. Huge Ravenclaw and Gryffindor flags adorned the walls, adding to the exhilaration of the students.<p>

While Hermione only cared for the match because her two best friends were playing, she knew nothing about Quidditch and decided that it was best to just stay out.

"Don't worry Ron, we're gonna kick some Eagle ass out there!" yelled Ginny excitedly, while Ron was more pale than ever.

All last night he'd stayed up reading feverishly about the game, which shocked Hermione no end.

There was still no sign of Draco in the Great Hall, which began to worry her. She guessed he was using the distraction of the match to his advantage. Hermione figured that she could do a bit of exploring while the match was on. It couldn't hurt, right?

A loud cough resounded throughout the hall, bringing everyone's attention to the front. Dumbledore cleared his throat once more.

"Students of Hogwarts! As you know, the last match of the season between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor is but tomorrow."

At this, the whole hall filled with a loud cheer that lasted minutes. When it died down, Dumbledore continued.

"Due to the event, Filch has asked for some new rules to be enforced..."

After that, pretty much all of the students tuned out. Filch was always looking for ways to enforce new rules. Hermione was surrounded by Quidditch talk, and was feeling quite left out. Then suddenly, Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. Hermione spun around to look where Harry was and her eyes landed on a certain pale blonde teen.

He was striding to the Slytherin table, a smug look on his face. Hermione glared. That was rather contrary to what he'd been like the last time she'd seen him. Not the look of someone who's life was in the clutches of the cruellest being to ever walk this planet.

She had the sudden urge to go over there and punch him in the face just like she did in third year. Man, that had felt good.

Maybe that whole outburst was just an act. Hermione turned to Harry and could tell by the dark look on his face that he was thinking the same thing. Out of instinct, she saw his hand go to his cloak, but Hermione shot him a look that said 'we'll deal with that later' and he brought his hand back up to the table.

Malfoy sat down next to Pansy, who put her arms around him gleefully. He ignored her and began to eat his breakfast slowly.

For the rest of the meal Hermione had no appetite so she began to daydream... daydreams filled with Harry, Ron and her killing the Dark Lord in one epic battle. Because that was all she ever dreamed about, really.

When students began to file out of the hall, Hermione saw Harry had decided to leave everyone and go upstairs to have a rest. She knew he was going to need it for tomorrow.

He began to climb the moving staircases towards the common room when a voice called out his name.

"Hey Potty!" Harry turned to see Malfoy smirking at him.

His eyes narrowed and he put his hand to his wand just in case.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said dangerously.

"Watch your step." He said and walked off. Harry frowned. What did he mean? Was he threatening him? He went to continue walking up the stairs when suddenly his right leg went right through the next step.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHH!" He cried out and tried to wrench himself out of the staircase. So that's what he meant. A couple of first years ran over to see what had happened. They began to stare before Harry yelled out angrily.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" And the kids hurriedly ran over to him and pulled him out of the stairs. One of them, a small boy, noticed the scar across his forehead.

"Y-you're Harry Potter!" he said, amazed. Harry groaned. Ignoring the comment, he tried to walk, but found out he couldn't move his leg. A sharp pain shot through it whenever he tried to bend it to climb up the stairs. Harry was horrified. He just remembered the match tomorrow! If he didn't get to Madam Pomfrey's soon, he might not be able to play.

Hermione was just finishing her meal and decided to follow Harry up to the common room. She should probably get around to making some sort of plan or some-

"Harry!" she cried out when she saw him fallen on the staircase. She waited for it to move over to her before she ran up it.

"What happened? We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey!" She cried.

"It was Malfoy." Harry said, and Hermione clenched her fists, before helping Harry up and continuing to the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid, young Harry, that the healing process will not finish until the day after tomorrow. It seems you have actually snapped the bone in your leg." Harry stared at the nurse, horrified.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Harry. "I'm going to kill Malfoy!" Ginny sat next to him with a worried look on her face.

Harry turned to her. "I guess you're seeker hey Ginny."

She nodded, smiling. "We'll grind 'em."

Hermione was brooding in the bedside chair. She was seriously wishing she'd hexed Malfoy's brains out that last encounter instead of, god forbid, feel _sorry _for him? He's gone too far. He'd already gone too far in everyone else's books...

"Harry! What happened?" Ron came rushing to the bed.

"Malfoy." Hermione said simply.

"That- that- asshole!" cried Ron. "Trust him to go this low..."

Word got around fast about what Malfoy had done to Harry, which earned him a lot of scowls from various Gryffindors for the rest of the day. Hermione spent the rest of the day with Harry. Although, while she was trying to be nice, they ended up getting into an argument when Hermione _nicely _told him to throw away the stupid Advanced Potion-Making book. This _nice _request had ended in Hermione storming out of the wing.

She wondered around aimlessly until her anger had calmed down and she realised she was near the kitchen. Weird. She turned around to head back to Harry before she ran into something solid. Hermione looked up to see the glowering face of Malfoy.

"You lying mud-blood." Malfoy spat.

Hermione whipped out her wand and aimed it at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, furious.

"Telling everyone I broke Potter's leg. What a joke. This match is between _Ravenclaw _and Gryffindor, why would I give a crap about Harry and his stupid match?"

"Because you're Malfoy." Hermione spat back harshly.

He scowled at her and drew his own wand. "I don't need your bullshit right now. You of all people should know that."

She didn't know what he meant for a second, until she remembered a couple days ago. She'd almost forgotten about it, so intent on thinking it was all a scam.

"And you really think Harry needs _your _shit right now? Do you really think _anyone _needs it? Plus, if you have time to go around breaking peoples legs then all that before was _obviously _crap."

He stood there, glaring. "You're just a filthy little mud-blood, what would you know about anything? You have your little feral muggle parents to love you, you have your stupid friends to talk to and you have all those perfect grades to get you far in life. Not a care in the world. So why don't you just get back to your _perfect _little life and don't start giving me shit." He said darkly and walked off.

Hermione stood there stunned for a while, before breaking down in tears. He had made her feel like the one thing she never wanted to be. Ignorant.

Then she caught herself. She was bigger than this. She couldn't let herself get so badly hurt by someone who tended to be the most selfish, cruel, scum bag in school.

Hermione stood up and wiped her eyes from any evidence of their latest encounter. She couldn't let anyone know she'd been so easily hurt. That wasn't Hermione like at all, but the comments he made about her parents just made her blood boil. Yet, she refused to let any more tears spill.

The bushy haired Gryffindor made her way back to the wing to finish of what she had originally been planning to do. She saw Harry lying in bed, drinking something while maintaining a fowl grimace.

She approached him and sat down. "Ah, Skele-Gro." she said knowingly.

"Look Harry," she began.

"Don't worry about it." He said, smiling. Hermione returned the smile, relieved. She didn't want to fight with one of her best friends over a stupid book.

At dinner that day, Malfoy once again didn't turn up. But Hermione wasn't as concerned any more. He didn't deserve her concern, especially after what he had said before. He never _did _deserve it, mind you. Right from day one he hadn't been anything more than a complete dick to the three friends.

"What're you thinking about, 'Mione?"

Hermione turned around to see Ginny looking at her concerned. Hermione realised that she'd been scowling without even noticing it.

"Nothing, really." She smiled. No need to worry her friends with something as stupid as Malfoy.

She resumed picking at her food and tried to think of something else to occupy her thoughts. Hermione suddenly realised how tired she was when her head nearly slipped of her hand. Decided to head upstairs and get some sleep, she bid her friends goodnight and left the great hall.

She reached her dorm, and rummaged through her trunk until she found the book she was looking for. Hogwarts a History. It couldn't hurt to read up a bit on the school if she was going to do anything useful tomorrow. Not that she hadn't read the book a million times before.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know I promised 2500 words xD But 1900 is close enough lolol. I'm tired okay! Haha. But I hope this chapter is good enough to make it up to you guys... 3 Please **Review **because it only takes 2 second AND if you do then I'll be the happiest person on Earth AND I'll finish the next chap even faster xDD

Also, I know that if Harry lost ALL the bones in his arm and re-grew them overnight in the 2nd book, it doesn't make much sense for it to take two days to mend a snapped bone... but I needed something to get Harry out of the way to at least SORT OF match up with the book so, forgive me xD


	4. Chapter 4

****Recommended: Read on ½. Dark is optional.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 4<strong>_

_by yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>"'Mione, 'Mione!" Someone was shaking her, and she didn't want to be woken.<p>

"Sod off..." Hermione groaned drowsily.

"The match is today though!"

She sat up drearily and rubbed her eyes. The person hovering over her was Lavender, looking excited.

After getting ready to do the exploring she had planned for today, she went to meet Ron and Ginny to wish them good luck for the game.

"What? You're not coming to watch?" Ginny said sadly, while she was sitting down comforting Ron who looked like he was about to vomit again.

"Sorry guys, I have some homework to do and I thought I'd go keep Harry company. And even if I did watch the match, I don't know anything about Quidditch anyway." Replied Hermione, smiling.

"Well, okay." Ginny said, while patting Ron on the back still.

Hermione headed to the hospital wing to greet Harry, since she knew he'd be really upset about missing the match. More than upset, really.

When she entered the room, she saw he was reading a book. As she got closer, she noticed it was that god damn Half-Blood Prince's book.

He heard her footsteps and whipped his head around to face her.

"Oh, it's just you 'Mione."

"Who were you expecting?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Romilda Vane has been coming in all morning giving me all sorts of hell."

Hermione laughed, then covered her mouth quickly when she saw the look on his face.

"Look, I think I may as well get some sleep. My leg is killing me after last night." Hermione nodded, understanding and bid him a good sleep before leaving.

She began to make her way to the 7th floor. Just as she neared it, she heard her name being called. Sort of.

"Oi, filthy mud blood. What're you doing here? This is no place for disgusting blooded_ scum _like you." Someone yelled out. She turned around to see Pansy leaning against the wall, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione went red with anger.

"My name is Hermione. If anyone is filthy here, it's _you_. Falling helplessly over someone like _Malfoy..._ Can't you see even _he_ doesn't care about you at all? Especially not with that pug shaped face of yours."

Pansy pulled herself away from the wall and drew her wand, her face contorted with anger.

"Watch your mouth, _mud blood_. There's three of us, and one of you."

Hermione also drew her wand. "I see no problem. Three magically retarded idiots, and me? Pfft."

"Look who's talking? You're the one who's parents don't have an ounce of magic in them. They have filthy, disgusting muggle blood. They deserve to die. They're weak, and so... are... you." Pansy spat back.

"Furnunculus!" Cried Hermione, and Pansy's face erupted in huge, painful, boils. She let out a ear piercing scream while Hermione ran off into the nearest door she could find so the three Slytherins wouldn't see the tears that were prickling her eyes.

She started crying. Once again, a stupid Slytherin had pushed her to tears. This time it was worse, it was _Pansy_. At least Draco had _some _brains, but not Pansy.

She heard a loud crash that resounded throughout the whole room, followed by a curse and some more minor crashes.

Hermione stood up and looked around with a gasp. Somehow, in her attempts to get away from the three Slytherins she had entered the Room of Requirements by chance. The room was filled with tall stacks of various objects, pathways and alleys weaving between them.

She looked around for the source of the noise, then froze. Of course, the source of the noise is Malfoy. She had to be cautious, because if he noticed her, she was likely to be blown out of the room fast than you can say abracadabra.

She walked around for a bit, carefully peering around corners until she saw a hint of blonde. She backed up, took a breath, than peered around a bit further, taking care to not step on anything and make noise.

He was on the ground, in the middle of a large pile of trash, trying to get up. Hermione stifled a giggle, then realised the seriousness of the situation and regained her composure. She took deep breaths, because she knew that more oxygen let the brain think more clearly.

When she took her third breath, something caught in her throat and threatened to make her cough. She put a hand over her mouth and held her breath, hoping it would pass. Curse this dusty air.

She ran out of breath, so she had to breath again, but the intensity of the dust increases and she had to cough. She tried to cast a muffling charm which didn't come out right and ended up intensifying the cough.

She put a hand around her mouth while she felt her ears and face go bright red, and her stomach did an uncomfortable flip when she realised that she was pretty much done for.

Malfoy's head whipped around, and he tried to draw his wand when he realised he was stuck.

"Who's there?" He growled.

Hermione decided this was the perfect chance to get revenge for what he'd said. She stepped out from behind the pile of junk, and crossed her arms. He began to scowl at her, but then he stopped.

"You've been crying. Who made you cry?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it as she felt her face growing increasingly hot. She forgot to wipe her eyes, and now the very thing she was trying to avoid has happened. Showing her weakness.

"I should give them flowers." He said, smirking.

She scowled. "Whatever Malfoy. Now _you_ tell _me _why you've been spending so much time in here." She gestured around the room.

"I'll tell you if you lift this junk off me." He said.

"Nice try. I think I like it better like this."

"Well, here's your chance. Go on, kill me." He replied, flippantly.

She walked up to him, with her wand drawn, knowing full well that she wouldn't kill him. Harm him, maybe, but not kill. She held the tip of her wand to his next and watch his mask of disinterest quickly fade to fear before reverting back to disinterest.

Hermione grimaced and lowered her wand. She wasn't going to hurt him. Especially if she wanted him to tell her _anything_.

"Coward." He murmured. Was he trying to provoke her?

"Don't push your luck." She said.

"I know you won't hurt me." he said, more to reassure himself rather than to mock her. But she knew he was right.

Hermione sat down on the pile of junk next to him. What was she going to do? At least now he couldn't walk out on her like last time. But she was done being nice, she'd tried that and he'd only thrown it back in her face and insulted her once again. That was what the Malfoy's did. Then an idea came to her.

'Levicorpus', she whispered and flicked her wand in the direction of Malfoy, who was pulled up by some magical force. She deflected the spell once he was out of the pile, on which he fell on top of with a thud. He grunted before starting to complain and drew his wand slowly.

She aimed her wand at Draco's left sleeve and thought 'Diffindo' which cause his sleeve to tear just above the elbow.

What she saw cause her to produce a sharp gasp.

Inked into Draco's left forearm was the very mark that titled him evil. A follower of the dark lord. Fearful, Hermione tried to hex him but he was too quick, and in his anger at her seeing the thing he'd been trying to hide, he cast the same curse she'd used on him in their first encounter.

Her muscles froze up, and the feeling of not being able to move scared her no end and she used all of her will to break the curse, but couldn't.

When the tip of his wand touched her neck painfully, tears threatened to fall, as they were beginning to form already.

"Stay out of this Granger. My mother, she tried, but I still have this stupid mark on my arm. Do you really think I _want _it? Once again, of all people you should know. But now you know too much."

Tears began falling out of her eyes. No, he couldn't erase her memory, she couldn't let him!

She put all of her strength and will into her muscles to try and break the curse although she knew it wasn't possible. Hermione knew her wand was still in her hand and even though she knew she couldn't move her hand she tried thinking of all the counter-curses.

Then suddenly her vision exploded with dancing bright lights and her head was filled with the most immense pain. Every muscle in her body ached and she was so concentrated on the pain that she forgot who she was with and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

**A/N: **Okayyyy, it's too short I know but I liked the cliffhanger so I though 'why not?' and yeah. Hum. Anyways, guess what? I called one of my knew kittens Draco. He's so kewt.

Please **REVIEW!** because yeah. I like it. 3


	5. Chapter 5

****Recommended: Read on ½. Dark is optional.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 5<strong>_

_By yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>A cold feeling ran through Hermione, causing her to shiver. She opened her eyes wearily and took in her surroundings. She was still in the Room of Requirements, but where? She noticed she was lying down on an a makeshift bed. Groaning, she got up and scratched the back of her head.<p>

How did she get there? The last thing she remembered was Malfoy trying to erase her memory... then some sort of explosion? No. It was pain. That's right. He had put her in the full body binding curse. The only thing Hermione could've guessed was that she had eventually broken out of the curse, causing that, explosion... but she had no idea.

And how did she manage to make the bed AND move onto it while she was unconscious? Not possible. But it couldn't have been Malfoy either... Now that Hermione thought about it she realised that even in her unconscious state, Malfoy had done nothing to hurt her. At least, she thought not.

She gave herself a quick check over. No damage. Hermione decided to think about that later... She didn't know what time it was so she had to get out of here. She might have missed class. And if she misses class, people are going to start to worry.

She wound her way throughout the pillars before she managed to reach the door.

"Hermione! Where have you been? I never saw you come into the common room last night to find out if we won or not!" Ginny said, disappointed, as soon as she saw Hermione entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

Oh crap. She'd totally forgotten about the game. She looked around the room and it was easy to tell who'd won. There were Gryffindor banners surrounding the Hall, and the Ravenclaw's looked considerably disgruntled.

"Y-yeah I did. Don't you remember? I congratulated you!" Hermione lied. She felt horrible. Hopefully Ginny believed her.

"You did? I don't remember. Must've drank too much... uh... gillywater?" Replied Ginny with a blush.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and waited for Ron to arrive. She decided against telling him and Harry about what happened in the Room of Requirements, she didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

"Hey 'Mione, did you end up turning up last night?" A voice said. She turned to see Ron grinning at her.

"Yeah!" Hermione replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. She regretted missing the after party more than anything.

"Did you see Harry and my sister?" Ron whispered. "No wait, of course you did. Everyone did." Hermione was confused. Harry and Ginny?

"Y-yeah." Hermione stuttered. Nervous again.

"Aren't you happy? I mean come on, it was only a matter of time before they hooked up." Said Ron with a laugh.

Hermione nearly shouted 'THEY HOOKED UP?' but managed to control herself.

"So true." She replied with a genuine grin of her own.

She watched as Ron devoured plate after plate. It was a wonder he wasn't overweight. After she finished her short breakfast, she wandered over to the library to do some research on a certain topic that had been bugging her for a while. The Half-Blood Prince.

Hermione searched through various documents, including records of previous students and searched for the name Prince.

She found a total of three people who could possible be the Half-Blood Prince. Gregory 'Prince' Bartletrude, Herbert Prince, and Eileen Prince. Out of all of them, she thought Eileen was the most likely, considering the Half-Blood Prince's handwriting was very feminine.

Eileen Prince was the head of the Hogwarts Gobstones team. Interesting.

Hermione postponed borrowing the records and showing Harry till another day, because right now she was going to go back to the common room.

She reached the Fat Lady, said the password unconsciously, and sat down in front of the warm fire.

She had nearly dozed off and barely noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny all come into the common room.

"H-Harry." She murmured. "Welcome back."

Harry grinned. "Madam Pomfrey said I wouldn't be better until today, but she let me out last night so I could celebrate."

"That's good." Hermione rolled over in her chair to go back to sleep, then sat up, deciding she wanted to talk to her friends now, which she hadn't been doing a lot of lately.

Ginny sat down on the floor of the common room and leaned against Harry's legs, while reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione stifled a grin.

"So, you two. How's it like being the centre of the gossip once more?" Hermione said.

Harry just smiled, while Ginny held up the Prophet for the others to see.

"You'd think people would have something better to talk about. Three Dementor attacks in a week and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true Harry has a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Hermione and Ron both burst out laughing hysterically.

"What did you say back?" Harry asked.

"I told her it was a Hungarian Horntail. Much more macho. I also told her Ron has a Pygmy Puff, but I never said where." Ginny replied, smirking at her brother.

At this, Hermione collapsed in another fit of laughter, joined by Harry. Ron simply scowled at all of them, muttering something about permission.

The group talked idly about various topics, and Hermione had almost forgotten about the events that conspired the night before.

Weeks past, and Hermione was enjoying the time she was spending with her friends. Although Ginny's OWLS were approaching, so she spent less time with the group, Hermione still enjoyed her two other friends company. On this particular day, however, Hermione knew she had to do something about Malfoy.

The trio were in the common room and had already talked a considerable amount of hours before Hermione took her leave. She _had _to go back to the Room of Requirements. She'd completely forgotten to look at whatever Draco might have been doing and whatever it was, she had to find out so she could put a stop to it.

She wandered around, trying to think of a way to get in. Harry had never gotten in by just asking. She had gotten in because she wanted somewhere to hide.

Well, she didn't need to hide now, so Hermione tried thinking of things that she could do that would make her want to hide somewhere.

After about half an hour of nothing, Hermione decided to do something very _un-Hermione_. She went to the library...

...and stole a book. When she did this, although Madam Pince wasn't looking, cold shivers ran through Hermione and she ran for her life, fearful that someone was going to find her. She ran all the way to the top floor, and there, as planned, was the door. She burst through it and shut it behind her, leaning on the back as if someone was going to follow her. She panted and panted, obviously tired from running up all those steps.

When she had properly caught her breath, she stood up straight and tried to remember her way through the alleys to where Draco had been.

She peered around each one carefully, just in case Malfoy was here. Just as she was about to give up, considering it all pretty much looked the same, she saw a figure, leaning against something. She decided to approach it, get a little closer, and she noticed the pale blonde hair, Slytherin tie... It was Malfoy, and he was a...sleep?

It was funny, seeing him asleep. Usually, his face was permanently marred with a scowl, or a smirk, or something. But not now.

She took in their surroundings. Malfoy was leaning against that old broken vanishing cabinet that Montague had gotten lost in last year.

Hermione didn't understand how anything that was surrounding them could somehow be used for evil...

"Granger."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name being called. Backing off, Hermione noticed that Draco was now awake and scowling at her. She sighed.

"I suggest you get out of here before I kill you." Malfoy threatened.

"You won't kill me." Hermione said, almost throwing his words back at him that he used last night.

"You don't know me." Malfoy scowled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't draw her wand.

"You could've killed me already, but you haven't. I know that." She replied truthfully.

His scowl deepened but he didn't reply.

"Why can't you just tell me what you're up to?" Hermione sighed. "You know I'm not going to hurt you, and I've already told you. We have Dumbledore on our side. He can help you."

"No he can't." Malfoy replied, almost before Hermione had finished. "I have the Dark Mark... _He_ knows where I am no matter what." The last part was whispered, so Hermione could only just hear it.

A little bit of the dislike she felt for Malfoy was just replaced with pity, and it seemed Malfoy noticed.

"Don't pity me, Granger. I don't need a mud blood's pity." He scowled once more.

Hermione ignored the comment. Once an asshole, always an asshole. But not evil.

"Pity is not a bad thing. Pity is taking in the pain of another and feeling it as your own."

"If a mere _sad look_ is all you let off at feeling my pain, then maybe you're better suited at this job then me." Malfoy retorted.

She grimaced.

"Look, Granger. Just get out of here."

"You know damn well I'm not going to do that."

"No, I mean, get out of this school. Tonight is not a good night to be here."

Hermione looked worried. What did he mean? He stood there in silence for a while, seemingly in deep thought.

"You said you could help me, right Granger?"

She wasn't expecting that. "Y-yes, we can."

"I'll tell you everything, as long as my family is kept safe."

He put his wand away and resumed leaning on the vanishing cabinet.

Hermione sat down also, but left considerable amount of distance between the two. She didn't trust him.

"I was told by Lord Voldemort that I had to kill Dumbledore, or else my family would be killed. My mother tried to convince my father not to let this happen, but he wouldn't _dare _defy the orders of Voldemort, even if it's his own _son _involved."

Hermione's eyes grew scared. Dumbledore?

"My mother forced _Snape _to promise her that he would look after me and, if I couldn't complete the task, complete it for me." Malfoy spat. "He's always trying to get the glory for himself, but I never told him about this vanishing cabinet. No, because if I did-"

"Snape? Vanishing cabinet?"

"Oh... Yeah. Snape is a double agent, of sorts. He... He's a Death Eater."

She froze. Snape? A Death Eater? I mean, Hermione knew he was an asshole but she would never have thought _that _of him. She had to warn the others!

"And as for the cabinet, I fixed it. There is a second one inside Borgin and Burkes."

Her eyes widened, "No... destroy it!" Hermione practically shouted.

"I can't! He'll kill my family!"

"Come with me, I'll take you to Dumbledore. We have to warn him!"

"Granger, Dumbledore is gone. He left, along with your friend Potty."

"Where have they gone?" Hermione cried. She was desperate.

"I- I don't know."

"We have to find out. Please, can you help me?" Hermione knew that she was taking a leap, asking for Malfoy's help. But she had no other choice.

"Fine, as long as my family is kept safe, then fine." He replied with a grimace.

**A/N: **I always think that with these kinds of pairings (good girl + bad guy), they need to hate each other for at least 10 chapters before _any _kind of change in the bad guy happens, but I'm lazy. So whatever. Please **REVIEW. **It would make my day. Reviews make me motivated! Like seriously people. If you're reading this right now, I would SERIOUSLY appreciate it if you would kindly click the 'Review this Chapter' button and REVIEW IT. In fact, of all of the 984 people who have read this since I uploaded it yesterday... no reviews )))))':

Also, I have been creating a separate document full of deleted scenes that I'll upload once I finish this C:


	6. Chapter 6

**Recommended: Read on ½. Dark is optional.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 6<strong>_

_By yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco walked through the corridors of the building they've known for over five years, making their way to Dumbledore's office.<p>

"I still think you're a filthy mud blood." Malfoy said randomly.

"I still think you're an ignorant asshole." Hermione retorted. "But, if you want to help you're parents you have to forget about some things."

He grunted and continued walking.

As the two approached the Gargoyle, Hermione stopped walking.

"Give me your wand."

Malfoy looked annoyed, "No, I don't trust you. Plus, what if something happens? I need my wand."

"And I don't trust you. What if Dumbledore is in there, and you're only using me to get to him?"

"Granger, if I was just going to walk into Dumbledore's office and kill him, I would have done it already."

He had a point. Hermione said the password and watched as the Gargoyle turned slowly.

As she made her way up the steps with Malfoy close behind, she kept an eye on him, her hand clutched tightly on her wand.

Hermione knocked on the door first. No answer. Then Malfoy tried, knocking about ten times harder than Hermione, their faces matched in annoyance at each other.

When there was no answer, Hermione tried 'Alohomora', but nothing happened. She began trying other spells until Malfoy declared it was his turn.

He reached over to the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door.

Hermione's face went slightly red, but she ignored it and they both entered Dumbledore's office.

As Malfoy had said, no one was there. Hermione went up to the large painting of Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Sir."

The painting turned around, "Oh, Miss Granger. What a delight it is to see you!"

"If I may, Sir, I would like to ask about the whereabouts of Harry." Hermione asked politely.

Dumbledore's painting grimaced. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Possibly go ask your friend Ronald. He may know."

Hermione thanked the portrait, and left the room, Malfoy following after. Neither of them heard the other portraits mutter about what an unlikely pairing the two were.

When they had reached the bottom, Hermione was furious.

"Why would Harry tell _RON _and not me?" She yelled.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it's becau-"

"I mean, Ron would be _absolutely NO _help to him. So why would he tell RON?"

"Probably becau-"

"I could've helped him an Dumbledore with anything! But Ron's just_ too lazy_!"

"OI!" Malfoy shouted. "Maybe, it's, because, you, were in the Room of Requirement at the time?" Malfoy said, frustrated.

Hermione stopped. "Oh," was all she said as her face grew increasingly red, not for the first time today.

"Geez, you really don't like Ron, do you?" Malfoy asked. "I thought you guys were dating or something. Mud blood and blood traitor, match made in heaven."

Hermione clenched her fists. "I don't dislike Ron at all. And watch your mouth, what did I say about _forgetting _certain prejudice views for the time being."

Malfoy ignored her, and kept on walking. When he realised Hermione wasn't following, he stopped and turned around.

"What're you doing? You don't think we have to hurry or anything?"

Hermione was still stopped in the middle of the corridor, but when she heard Malfoy, she started walking again. He waited for her to catch up, before they continued to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione told Malfoy to wait outside, to which he gave a look as if to say 'duh', before she whispered the password and entered the room.

She saw Ron lounging on the chair, worry etched into his face. When he saw her, he jumped up.

"'Mione! Where were you? Harry's gone-"

"with Dumbledore." She finished. "But where?"

"Dumbledore knows where a horcrux is! He took Harry to go find it."

Hermione froze. "I need to warn them of something though! It's important!"

"Harry was worried that something bad was going to happen so he gave Ginny and I some Felix Felicis, and he left some for you too. He told me to wait here for you, while Ginny went and rounded up the rest of the DA. We couldn't find you on the Marauders Map though, and Harry told us to keep and eye on Malfoy and Snape because-"

"I know why! I have to tell you all!"

"But we couldn't find him either and that meant that you were both in the Room of Requirements together!"

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ron, Malfoy is on our side now." Hermione said hesitantly.

He looked at her, "Are you stupid Hermione? He's going to try and make you think that so he-"

"He told me everything!" Hermione said, and began telling Ron the whole story of what Malfoy said to her, about Snape, Voldemorts plan and _why _it was so important to warn Dumbledore.

Ron's face was the epitome of shock.

"I have to go get Ginny!" He cried. Hermione nodded and agreed to join him. He gave her the Felix Felicis from Harry and they rushed out of the portrait.

When Ron saw Malfoy, he began a one sided scowling match. Malfoy simply looked bored.

"I'm not letting _him _anywhere _near _my sister!" Ron growled.

"Don't worry Weasel, a filthy blood traitor like her doesn't deservemy attention." Malfoy retorted offhandedly, which was followed by a smirk when he saw Ron's face go red with rage.

When he saw Hermione's face, also furious, he scowled and muttered something about ruining his fun.

Ron pulled out the map and located Ginny patrolling the seventh floor corridor.

They, meaning Hermione and Ron, rushed to meet her, whereas Malfoy just strode casually behind them.

"Hermione! Ron!" Ginny called out when she saw the two of them approaching.

As Malfoy rounded the corner Ginny immediately pulled out her wand and told the other two to watch out.

"No, Ginny. That's not Malfoy." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean it _is_ Malfoy, but he's helping us."

Ginny turned to her brother, her eyes narrowed. Ron nodded grimly.

"How?" Was all Ginny had to say before Hermione retold the whole story again, with occasional inputs from Ron. Draco just leant idly against the wall.

"W-wow." Ginny replied, in shock. "I have to warn the others!"

Suddenly Malfoy cried out it pain. Hermione whipped around to see him kneeling on the ground, clutching his forearm. His face was even paler than usual.

"It's... a bit too late... for that." Malfoy grunted in response to Ginny. "They're here, and the Dark Lord knows I've betrayed him."

"Ginny, get the others to meet us here. Everyone! Get your wands, they'll be coming out into this hall anytime soon."

Hermione went over next to Malfoy, who was still on the ground, although it seemed the pain had stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied standing up. "Not that you care." He muttered, just loud enough to cause Hermione to frown.

He drew his wand and Hermione followed suit.

Suddenly a door burst open to reveal Bellatrix slinking out of the room, a glare on her face.

"YOU, BOY!" She bellowed, pointing at Malfoy. "You have betrayed our Lord, how dare you. You're stupid little mother will die in vain under his wrath!"

Malfoy's face darkened and his face twisted with rage. "CRUCIO!" He yelled.

Bellatrix broke down, screaming and writhing on the cold floor.

"Malfoy! Stop!" Cried Hermione. He didn't listen to her. It took several tries until Hermione finally yelled "STOP IT!" at the top of her lungs, causing Malfoy to wrench his wand away from Bellatrix and stare at her in shock. Tears were running down her face. She had never seen such a cruel act given out since Barty Crouch Jr tormented the spider in 4th year. But on a real human...

At this point, other Hogwarts students ran around the corner, Ginny in the lead, before skidding to a halt. Their wands were drawn, ready to fight.

As if on cue, the other Death Eaters came out of the Room.

"What's all the commotion?" Snarled the Death Eater known as Fenrir Greyback.

"That little brat just tried to _crucio _me!" Bellatix let out a hideous laugh and pointed her own wand at Draco.

"Let's see how he likes a taste of his own medicine." She cackled. Just as she bellowed the deadly and unforgivable incantation, the direction of her wand changed.

**A/N: **I just realised that this chapter is a) not very long and b) not very good. I might re-upload it later, but Idk.

Please **REVIEW.** I would love you forever if you did 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Song: Savin' Me – Nickleback. LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER AND THE CHAPTER WILL SEEM ENTERNALLY BETTER THAN IT ACTUALLY IS XD**

**Recommended: Read on ½. Dark is optional.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 7<strong>_

_By yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>Malfoy shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. He knew what it felt like, but he was still never prepared.<p>

But when the blood curdling scream came, it was not his own.

Malfoy opened his eyes arubtly whipped his head around to see Granger on the ground, instead of himself.

"Look at that! What a weak, weak mud blood she is. Maybe I should just... end it all for her." Bellatrix's face morphed from a wild grin into a glare on the last five words.

"No!" Cried Ron and Ginny simultaneously. Ron rushed over and tried to hex Bellatrix but another Death Eater flicked his wand, causing Ron to fly about 10 metres across the hall and land with a painful thud.

Next was Ginny's turn. Ginny wasn't as brash as Ron and cried out "Deprimo!" towards Bellatrix who neatly dodged the spell, still concentrating on the curse she was subjecting to Hermione.

The floor behind Bellatrix that was hit by Ginny's spell was crushed and fractured into oblivion. Fenrir Greyback leapt at Ginny, engaging her in battle. Luna and Neville rushed over to her aid.

Malfoy stared at Bellatrix in anger.

"You can still back out now, boy. Kill the mud blood. Rid this world of one less defect." Bellatrix cackled. "If not, I'll do it for you."

Hermione continued to writhe, but she had stopped screaming. Her face was pale, contorted with pain.

Malfoy aimed his wand at her, his eyes cold and narrowed.

"That's a good boy, go on. Just say the two words you know you want to."

Hermione couldn't see anything that was going on, she could only feel what felt like thousands of sharp, hot, knives stabbing into her body over and over again. Her face, her arms, her stomach, everywhere.

And Draco knew what it felt like, so he turned to his fellow Death Eater. Before she could run away or deflect the spell, he flicked his wand towards her, causing her muscles to close up. She fell to the ground, her face frozen in pure anger and loathing.

"Weasel, get up!"

Ron groaned and picked himself up off the ground, clutching his arm.

"Episkey" Draco said, aiming his wand at Ron's arm. "Now come over here and get Granger." He yelled, watching as the Weasel rushed over to his friend. With Malfoy's surprising help, he managed to pick the pale and unconscious Hermione up and carry her.

"We have to get to the astronomy tower before Snape does!" Malfoy said to Ron.

"Why do we have to go to the Astronomy tower?" Ron questioned, although still hesitant about talking to the blonde Slytherin.

"The plan was to cast a Dark Mark over the castle to lure Dumbledore into the castle, through the astronomy tower. I was supposed to... go there and..."

"Kill him." Ron finished bluntly.

"...then wait for the other Death Eaters. But now that I've betrayed them, Snape is supposed to finish my... deed... for me. No doubt he's nearly there already."

Ron began to panic.

"We have to hurry! If not... that _murderer_!" Ron cried, obviously pained.

The group had nearly reached the astronomy tower, when Hermione started to groan.

"Put me... down." She murmured wearily to Ron, who looked at her in concern. He then looked at Malfoy with a questioning look.

"We have to hurry if you want to save your precious headmaster. Plus, she won't be strong enough to walk on her own."

"How do you know?" Ron glared.

"I- I just do." Malfoy replied, his riposte glare not quite meeting them in the eyes.

"Put m-me down." Hermione insisted, a little louder this time.

Malfoy ignored her and continued towards the astronomy tower. Ron muttered an apology to Hermione before he too followed Malfoy.

They began to climb the lengthy staircase towards the tower, but Ron gave out.

"I can't climb these stairs _and _carry 'Mione." He said, ashamed.

Malfoy's face pictured the height of annoyance. Ron gently lowered Hermione to her feet. Although she was stumbling, she managed to stay on her feet.

"Stay here." Malfoy ordered.

Just as she tried to protest, they heard a voice at the top of the tower. A voice saying something no one wanted to hear. Hermione's blood ran cold. No, she was imagining things. Dreaming, dreaming, dreami-

"Avada kedavra!"

Despite her weak state, Hermione tried to run up the stairs. She mustered all the energy she could, half crawling half running, before a pair of arms grabbed her by the waist.

"W-what are you doing?" She yelled, tears running down her face. It was all her fault.

"You can't go up there." Malfoy said quietly.

She ignored him and pushed his arms off her. If she hurried...

Suddenly a figure came rushing down the stairs and nearly knocked them over.

"Harry!" Ron cried. There were tears in Harry's eyes, but the rest of him bristled with rage. He barely noticed even Malfoy's presence,

"H-he's... Dumbledore is..." Harry shut his eyes momentarily, before rushing down the steps, past them.

Hermione tried to rush after him, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You'll only fall over if you try running that fast downstairs..." Malfoy said.

Ron looked at Hermione, then down the stairs. Walking over to her, he put one of her arms over his shoulders.

Malfoy, albeit reluctantly, did the same and they helped her down the stairs.

Once at the bottom, they could do nothing to stop Hermione running out to the grounds after Harry to stop Snape, except follow after her to help.

Hermione ran faster than she'd ever run before, the damp grass soaking into her jeans. The air outside was cold, and the sky was bordering on rain. She produced a small light from the end of her wand so she didn't trip over.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"

Hermione's head whipped around. That was Snape's voice. She needed to get to the source of the sound.

All of a sudden, the air around her grew tight.

"Why hello again, _mud blood_." A voice sneered. Hermione spun around to see Bellatrix had apparated behind her.

"I am quite sure the Lord with enjoy his knew gift." She mused evilly.

The words didn't take long to register before Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

It also didn't take long for Bellatrix to come up behind Hermione and grab her in a head lock, sparking some very nauseous memory's of 5th year.

Just as Bellatrix was about to apparate away, Draco and Ron had caught up.

"You let her go you filthy old hag!" Ron yelled, furious.

"I don't think so. Catch me if you can!" She cackled.

That cackle was the last thing Hermione heard as she was suddenly wrenched into a turbulent spin, almost making her sick.

That cold cackle had reminded Hermione of the witches in the muggle fairy-tales that her parents used to read her as a kid...

She sure was going to miss her parents.

* * *

><p>Harry lost it. He had just spent over an hour kneeling next Dumbledore's body, and his face was a crumpled mess of tears.<p>

He was sitting in the infirmary, with the rest of them. Ron, Ginny, Bill, Tonks, Lupin, Luna, Neville, Fleur... Malfoy...

Harry lost it because he had just been told that his best friend of six years has been taken by a Death Eater.

If anyone tried to talk to him, he would snap. He sat on a bed in the farthest corner of the wing, his head in his arms. Although tears brimmed his eyes, he was past shedding them. Way past it.

Was there anything worse that could go on in his life?

He heard footsteps approaching his bed, so he lifted his head to greet the person with a dark and moody glare.

It was Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Harry sneered. He wasn't so much angry at Malfoy as he was angry at the world.

"I'm going to go back to the Death Eaters."

Harry was silent for a while... "And here I almost believed you'd grown a conscience." He scowled.

"You prat, I'm going back to get your little mud blood friend." Malfoy said, returning the scowl.

Harry was dumbfounded. "W-why?" He stammered.

"Professor McGonagall has... Well, m-my mother left the Malfoy manor. Professor McGonagall has promised to hide her from the Dark Lord."

"So..." Harry implored.

"So I decided that I should help your stupid friend, since she was the one who promised to help my family in the first place." He replied quietly.

Harry was silent again, before rising from the bed.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

Harry was sincere. This meant more to him that anything, as he was sure the protection of his family meant more to Malfoy than anything.

"I promise that if you ever need anything..." He trailed off.

"I don't need your help Potter, seriously." Malfoy replied, before walking off.

And despite everything, Harry smiled.

**A/N: **You have no idea how annoying this chapter was, and I still don't like it. I mean, I was listening to **Savin' Me** the WHOLE time I wrote this, and it seemed epic. But then I read it back _without _the song and it seemed shit, hence the note at the beginning lol.

New chapters daily, as you have noticed. Lucky I have a cold and cant go to school *wink wink*. No seriously, I actually have a cold this time. First time though, lol. You'd think that being put up two years in school, being two years younger than everyone else and having to graduate next year might make me a bit more determined in school... but no.

Oh by the way, Please **REVIEW! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recommended: Read on ½. Dark is optional.**

Also there is a new summary. Not sure if I like it or not... what do you guys think?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 8<strong>_

_By yukiandzero  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry waited in the infirmary for Professor McGonagall to get back. He was anxious.<p>

"Would you stop that?" Ginny said, exasperated.

"Stop what?" Harry asked.

"That!" And she pointed to Harry's legs, which were repeatedly bouncing up and down, causing the bed to shake.

"Oh, sorry." Harry muttered, but ended up doing it again a couple seconds later.

Ginny sighed. "Don't worry, Harry. Hermione is going to be fine."

She was saying this more to reassure herself than Harry, and he knew it.

Suddenly the door burst open, causing Harry to jump to his feet arubtly.

Malfoy stormed in, Professor McGonagall soon following.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said sharply. "That dark attitude is going to help no one."

He sat down on the end of the bed, his head in his hands.

"So, I have to go in there and... and..."

"Ask to see your mother. Say you came back for your mother."

"How will that help?" He sighed, aggravated.

"They'll think that you're not going back to spy. I'm sure they'll kept you on a close watch, so it's going to take time."

He lifted his head up and took a deep breath. After a couple of minutes, he spoke.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said, barely audible.

Professor McGonagall wished him good luck, as did the others. Ron was still in shock. He also thought Malfoy had an ulterior motive, but made no comment.

Draco pulled out his wand and touched it to his Dark Mark. Muttering something, a loud 'crack' resounded through the room as he disappeared from their sight.

"I hope he can..." Harry trailed off, as Ginny came over and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p>There was a a sharp twisting feeling, causing his stomach to lurch dangerously. He wasn't used to apparating, not even having passed his test. The only times he'd apparated were when the Dark Lord has called in the past.<p>

When he had first been given the mission to kill Dumbledore, he was foolishly excited. He wanted a chance to prove himself, but he never thought about the consequences of failing until he realised he might not be able to do it.

He stumbled a bit, yet barely noticeable, as the ground re-appeared beneath his feet.

Taking in the surroundings, he noticed he was in the dining hall of his house. Voldemort was sitting at the end of the table. All eyes turned to him and regarded him with distaste and disgust. He held their gaze unflinchingly before turning to the Dark Lord.

Getting down on his knee's, he begged for his forgiveness.

"My Lord, I wish to return to your side. I come here with nothing but regret and disgust for myself and what I've done. I beg you to grant my forgiveness and allow me to re-join you as a follower."

The Dark Lord regarded him with an unreadable expression.

"What is your motive, boy?" He questioned darkly.

"I wish to see my mother."

Draco whispered this quietly and truthfully. He did want to see his mother, but he knew that being here was not going to help him achieve that.

After a moments consideration, Voldemort pointed a skeletal finger in the direction of a spare seat at the other end of the table.

"Sit." He commanded.

Draco rose to his feet, but kept his eyes lowered and his head bowed.

"Yes my Lord." He answered and went to take the seat. He knew that seat well. It was directly across from the Lord, meaning he could easily keep an eye on you all the time. Sitting in the seat meant you weren't entirely trusted. That the Dark Lord suspected you capable of betrayal.

Draco was undoubtedly nervous, but he was careful not to show it.

* * *

><p>"Let me see my son!" Narcissa wailed. She was in hysterics when McGonagall told her what Draco had done.<p>

"H-he wouldn't! Not for a _mudblood_!" More tears ran down her pale face. "You forced him!" She pointed to Minerva with an accusing finger.

Not long ago, they had managed to track her down. It had been three days since Malfoy had gone back, and Harry was growing increasingly stressed.

Dumbledore's funeral was to be held today, then the students could go home for break. But Narcissa was putting a damper on their plans.

"Drink this."

Madam Pomfrey handed Narcissa a strong calming drought disguised as gillywater. They had done all they can to convince her that their son _actually _had a conscience, but she refused to believe.

Narcissa hesitantly took the drink. She sipped it daintily, which progressed to a rapid gulping until it was finished.

McGonagall asked Poppy politely to take care of the distressed witch, before taking her leave.

Harry was in the common room, and he didn't like. He didn't want to be in the common room, he wanted to be out there. Out there, saving the world amongst various other Gryffindor duties.

But how was he supposed to do that knowing that his best friend was in grave danger and his arch nemesis (excluding Voldemort) has the task of saving her?

No. He would not be able to romp around finding horcruxes without Hermione. Ron and him both knew damn well that the Golden-Trio couldn't survive without Hermione. The amount of times she's saved their arse...

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Draco had arrived. He sat in his old bedroom, brooding. The Dark Lord hadn't requested anything of him, which was beginning to worry Draco.<p>

He was ready to prove himself, even if it was a lie.

Ready. Maybe he wasn't ready. Draco had thought he was, but maybe this was only an illusion, like it had been earlier this year.

He was never ready. He was only sixteen for god sake.

Suddenly the skin around his Dark Mark twinged slightly but painfully, breaking him out of his reverie. Draco sat up straight, preparing himself for the Dark Lord's visit. This was it.

"Boy."

Draco got to his knee's respectfully and returned the... er... greeting, if that's what you could call it.

"I have a task for you." Draco looked up at Voldemort, carefully hiding his fear and curiosity.

"I believe that a certain mudblood was your accomplice in the Malfoy family's latest failing and possibly the reason why you are back here." He paused. "If that is not the case, however, and your _are _once again loyal, this is your test."

That must have been some kind of signal because as he ended the sentence, the door opened and two Death Eaters dragged in a weak looking Hermione Granger. She was very pale, and he knew she hadn't eaten anything since she was taken. There were bruises on various parts of her body and face, the occasional cut or scratch here and there. All in all, she looked pitiful.

He nearly blanched at the sight, but he covered it up and regarded her with the cold eyes he knew his Lord would want him to. She regarded him back, her expression across between hopeful and disappointed.

Voldemort smiled at this. Well, you couldn't exactly call it a smile. More of a grotesque upturning of his hideous mouth.

"Crucio her." The Lord stated, with an evil glint in his eyes. Possibly he knew that this wasn't in Malfoy's best interest.

Malfoy knew not to defy him, but he took the chance anyway.

"I doubt she could handle much more, my Lord. I think she would be a very valuable piece of information against Potter." This was true, but Malfoy was just stalling.

"Oh, I know that very well, boy. I also placed a curse on her to prevent her from her body giving in to the pain."

Draco thought two things of this. Good and not-so-good. Good because that would mean that she wouldn't die just yet, and not-so-good because he knew other prisoners that they had tortured using the same curse.

All of them had gone insane.

"Well boy? What are you waiting for?"

The two Death Eaters threw Granger on the ground before him.

Here goes nothing, he thought to himself, and uttered the unforgivable curse that he knew would torture her and save her as well.

**A/N: **The ending was shit. I was so worried for a bit that readers would think I was almost, god forbid, sadistic. But no, I just thought that this would be something Voldy would do... Eh. Oh well.

P.S. I'm sorry for late update, I just found out my boyfriend is moving away in a week and I won't see him again for 3-4 years and that means we're going to have to break up. So yeah, I was and still am a bit stressed.

Consolation reviews, anyone?


	9. Chapter 9

**Recommended: Read on ½. Dark is optional.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 9<strong>_

_By yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>There was not a dry eye in sight. He felt her tears soaking through his robes as Harry held Ginny to his side. Stroking her hair, he contemplated leaving the common room to go back down the the grounds where Dumbledore's funeral had just ended to find Ron, but thought better of it. Ginny needed him right now.<p>

There was a sad air about the castle, almost as if the castle itself was mourning the passing of it's, arguably, greatest headmaster ever. Harry mourned not only for his headmaster, though. He mourned for his best friend. Without Hermione, he felt somewhat... lost. She had been there for him and Ron all the way, helping them through things they probably wouldn't have been able to do on their own.

It killed him to sit here. Killed him to not be able to go to the Malfoy Manor personally and break down the door. But he knew he could be... brash... at times. He just had to trust Malfoy, but that was easier said than done. Malfoy had been nothing more than an asshole to him and his friends, so why is he helping Hermione now? He didn't know. Ginny had suggested that he felt it was his duty, or something. Possibly to atone for his crimes?

Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to understand Malfoy's motive. Everybody told Harry that he had his mothers uncanny ability to 'see the good in others, even, sometimes especially, when they can't see it themselves.' Putting himself in Malfoys shoes, he tried to think of a motive.

* * *

><p>Although it had been more than a week, Draco had not been called on, excluding various meetings.<p>

The inhabitants of this house had come to learn that the Dark Lord didn't trust people, but rather _accepted _them. Going back here had taken it's toll on him, and he was beginning to regret it. What if he didn't become accepted? The Professor and him had discussed it rather thoroughly, and although there is always a large risk, he had felt sure of himself.

Malfoy had always felt sure of himself until this year.

He didn't like Granger. If her and that god damned Professor hadn't offered him so much, he wouldn't have felt obliged to help her now. Under other circumstances, he wouldn't have cared what happened to her.

No, that's not true. He might have cared a little, but he wouldn't have done anything about it. Some might even call him a coward. But people don't know the stuff he's been through. Living under the same roof as Voldemort himself at sixteen and not going crazy was a feat in itself.

Yet once again, Draco sat in his cold bedroom not knowing what to do. He sighed and moved to his large four poster bed. Flopping back on the bed, a very un-Malfoy thing to do, mind you, he scanned his room. His room in general was probably the size of all the Weasley bedrooms put together, but he didn't like it. As a child, he revelled in riches and everything a child could of dreamed of, but recently he discovered what he really wanted was his fathers pride.

But after what had happened to his father, the Dark Lord had turned his wrath to Malfoy. Malfoy was not stupid, simply blinded. In his want for pride, he became excited at the Dark Lord's task.

Now though, the light had dimmed and he noticed the Lord's true intent. Having his mother safe in Hogwarts meant more to him than anything, so he really did feel obliged to help Granger. This wouldn't have been something he would have done last year. Last year he would have taken his mother and hidden, not caring for anyone else. Just happy that he was alright. But for some reason, his stomach did an uncomfortable flip at the thought of just leaving Granger behind after she had promised to help him.

Momentarily shutting his eyes, Malfoy shook his head. He shouldn't brood too much, he should be concentrating on how to get Granger out of this mess.

It had been eight days exactly since he gave her the crucio curse. He had heard from various Death Eaters that she had been refusing to let them break into her mind, even in the weak state she was in. They speculated she probably wasn't as weak as she let off. That was a good sign.

Malfoy lay there in silence for minutes, possibly hours before anything interesting happened.

Interesting, meaning an annoying rat animagus pounding on his door until the Slytherin managed to straighten up his black robes and see what Wormtail had to say.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence." His cold voice sneered.

Draco gave a slight nod before apparating to his _master_.

As the ground appeared underneath him once more, Malfoy saw he was right in front of the Dark Lord, who was standing tall with an air of superiority about him. Draco quickly got to his knees.

"You called, my Lord?"

"Indeed." The Lord sneered. "I have another task for you."

Malfoy suddenly felt sick. The words that would've usually made him excited, now made him twist on the insides. There was an air about the room that made Malfoy believe he wasn't alone, which only increased his sick feeling. He waited patiently for the Lord to continue.

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort called sternly.

"Yes my Lord." A voice answered, before appearing out of the darkness next to his side. Bellatrix smirked. "Come with me, _Draco_."

Rising to his feet, Draco followed his dark Aunt out of the room. She led him through the hallways of his own house that he'd known since he was born. Draco felt off, being led around your own house like a slave was just wrong. Bellatrix stopped abruptly nearly causing Draco to run into her, but, keeping his dignity, he managed to stop in time.

In front of them was, he realised, the door to his old cellar. The cellar had been turned into a housing place for prisoners, so he knew exactly who was down there, although he had never been down there himself.

Waving her hand, Bellatrix opened the door to the cellar. She held herself in a menacing way and strutted down the stairs, Draco following after. He was nervous. After giving Granger the crucio curse, he was surprised that that was all they had set out for him on the subject of proving himself. Paling, he worried that this might be an extension of that test.

He pulled out his wand slowly and whispered 'lumos', causing the tip of his wand to glow.

With closer inspection of the large cellar, Draco noticed that the walls were beginning to wear down, judging by the flakes of cement covering the ground. He scanned around to see where Granger was, and noticed her standing in the corner, examining them both warily. He noticed the fear in her eyes, although she was trying to hide it.

When he caught her eye she managed to produce a glare, which she continued on to lBellatrix. Draco returned the glare childishly, even though he had no reason to.

"You have your wand, Draco. Use whatever means you can to get information out of the mudblood." Bellatrix growled, "You have seven days before I kill you _both_."

Draco glared at his Aunt, this was not what he wanted, to be stuck in a cellar with the stupid mudblood until the plan could be carried out.

The dark witch ignored him and strode up the stairs, locking the door behind her. Malfoy wasn't stupid, there was no way to get out of this cellar, with or without his wand. He just had to wait.

"So-"

"You lying, deceitful bastard!" Hermione cried, cutting him off. She had been kept in the cellar for seven long days, with visits from Death Eaters more than daily to torture her into giving information and she never let out, but it took Malfoy one little threat and he went running back to the Dark Lord immediately.

"Granger," Malfoy began, but then stopped. Malfoy's don't need to explain themselves. The Slytherin scowled at her and went to sit down in a corner, the other side of the room as Granger.

"Well? Aren't you going to torture me again?" Hermione was annoyed, although she saw it coming. Every time the cellar door opens, her stomach does a painful flip, but this time, when she saw Malfoy, it was anger that filled her.

"Why would I torture you?" Malfoy said, causing Hermione to furrow her brow.

"Why wouldn't you? How else do you expect to get information out of me?"

"I don't expect to. I also don't want to be stuck in this room with you any longer, so shut it, mudblood."

"But you'll die." Hermione was confused, she'd expected Malfoy to do whatever it took to save his own arse.

"So you think I _would_ be able to get something out of you?"

"W-well, no, but-"

"Exactly."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, then huffed indignantly. She was curious about many things, but she figured he wouldn't answer her either way, _ and _she didn't want to waste her breath on a lost cause.

After a couple of minutes, a large plate appeared in the middle of the cellar with a crack, which Hermione went over towards hurriedly. She had only been fed three times in the last week, and the usually small plates had stale foods and a small goblet filled less than halfway with water. But when she saw this plate, her jaw dropped.

On the plate was two cooked sausages, warm crispy potatoes covered in gravy, steamed vegetables mixed in a creamy coloured sauce and two goblets. One of water and the other of hot tea.

Hermione's hand shot out to grab the goblet of water, she had barely had anything to drink since she was taken.

"Ouch!" She cried, pulling her hand back to examine. Her finger tips had turned red, bleeding a little. She looked at the food in horror. There was some sort of ward surrounding it.

Malfoy walked slowly over to the dish to join her and knelt down beside it, reaching his hand out to the goblet also.

"Don't-" Hermione began to warn desperately, but stopped when she saw Malfoy's hand clasp the goblet.

"W-what?" Tears began to form in her eyes. They were just teasing her, letting Malfoy have the food but keeping her starving. She knew the feast was too good to be true.

Malfoy smirked at her and took large, slow gulps of the water to tease her. Hermione was fully prepared to hit him, the cruel bastard, teasing her like that.

Glaring at him she clenched her fists, then opened her mouth when she saw Malfoy holding the goblet out to her.

"Here." He said. Hermione glared. He was still teasing her, knowing full well she couldn't touch it. Shutting her eyes, she tried to blink away her tears when she felt a hand around her fist, trying to coax it open.

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered.

"Hold out your hands. There's no ward around the water or food, just the goblet and plate."

Stunned, Hermione held out her hands together tightly, making sure not to lose a single drop of water. Draco slowly poured it in, until her hands were full.

It was cool over her hands, and she brought it up to her lips gratefully. The pair continued like this, Draco actually sharing the food generously, knowing full well he had eaten a lot more than Granger had lately and she needed it more than him.

Hermione had not expected that, she had expected to get the lesser half of the food, or none at all. She immediately felt bad for doubting him like that.

Going back to her corner, she lay down on her side to try and get some sleep. It was uncomfortable, and there was something round digging into her leg painfully. Rising, she tried to remove the burden, only to see that there was nothing underneath her.

She patted down her pants, and realised there was something in her pocket. But that can't be right, the Death Eaters took everything she was carrying off her.

Sticking a hand into the pocket of question, she felt nothing but the bottom. Then as she pressed a little harder, the bottom disappeared. That's right! She had an Undetectable Extension Charm on her pocket so she could carry more stuff. Reaching her arm further into the pocket, her fingers clasped around something cold. Something smooth.

The Gryffindor pulled it out quickly, and her eyes widened.

Felix Felicis.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in about a week, I lost inspiration. I was going to make this an extra long chapter to make it up but I got lazy lol. It's longer than usual, but only because of extra detail, not extra scenes. Sorryy.

P.S: Please review (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Recommended: Read at ½. Dark optional.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letting Go – Chapter 10<strong>_

_By yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the bottle in her hand. This was it, this was the key to getting out of this mad hole. She remembered her Professors words, 'From dawn to dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt!"<p>

Quickly, she stuffed the small bottle back into her pocket. If Malfoy saw, he'd surely tell the Death Eaters to take it off her. Looking over towards him, she noticed his eyes were closed. Lucky.

Rolling onto the _other _side this time, as to avoid the uncomfortable lump of the vile, Hermione tried to get some sleep.

Hours past, but Hermione couldn't manage to sink into the deep sleep that had overtaken Malfoy. Did she take him with her? When she gets out, that is. She had heard his rant about how he didn't want this life, but he had gone back to it so fast!

But then again, he was a Slytherin, Hermione thought spitefully.

No, she shouldn't be malicious towards Malfoy for the moment, especially after his kind act with the food.

_But that wasn't anything special, it was simply the right thing to do, _a small voice at the back of her head whispered.

But this was Malfoy, it was special coming from him! Hermione retorted to herself.

_That's even worse._

Hermione grimaced. She had the sudden urge to scream out in frustration, sadness and anger. She wanted to punch a wall until it crumpled into a pile of dust. Instead, she took a deep breath.

"Malfoy." She called quietly. If he answered, she'd ask, if he didn't then she'd forget about it completely. Hermione made this deal with herself on the pretence that Malfoy was deep asleep and couldn't hear a word she said.

"Yes?"

Damn.

"Why did you go back? To Voldemort, I mean."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "I guess I understand why you think that, but it's still insulting. I didn't go back to join them, I went back because..." He took a deep breath, then let it out. "Because I owed Potter, and McGonagall, and... you."

"What?" She was confused.

"You promised to help my mother, right?"

"W-well yes, but that's just the right thing to do." Hermione argued, simply because it was Malfoy and the thought of agreeing with him didn't sit right. "Not to mention, I never managed to do anything because... I ended up here." Her voice trailed off at the last part.

"McGonagall did."

Hermione opened her mouth to question his reasoning once more, but then shut it. Did she really want to know the inner workings of the Malfoy mind?

Sighing, she leaned against the wall again. Malfoy pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head in his arms.

She looked at the ground sadly. "I can't believe after everything, I ended up _here_..."

Malfoy scowled at her. "To think that all I got from siding with Potter was being stuck with a stupid mudblood know-it-all."

"How can you use 'stupid' and 'know-it-all' in the same sentence? Being a know-it-all is actually a compliment, for your information. I can hardly say the same about yourself."

Malfoy's scowl deepened but he didn't reply.

Hermione hated being so powerless without her wand, in the room as a scowling Malfoy, her fate subject to his decisions. If she did something to anger him, she realised, it could be her demise. She hated not having the upper-hand, she _deserved _the upper-hand more than he ever did. Where was his hope? His morals? Where had they gotten lost...?

_He must have had some morals to offer you the food._

She sighed mentally. No, he must've had an ulterior motive. Everyone these days, it seemed, had an ulterior motive. Let's see, if Bellatrix had told him to get information out of her, but he wasn't going to use violence because he knew damn well she wouldn't give in to that... he must be trying to get her on side.

What a load of crap about coming back because he 'owed her'. Hermione sighed, what was to be expected?

"You alright?"

"Obviously not. But why would you care anyway?" She snapped in reply.

"Point taken." Malfoy replied, and sunk further against the wall. Hermione copied his action and tried to finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The room was dark. A darkness that made her feel like nothing else existed but the floor underneath her. She didn't know where she was or if she was really anywhere at all.<p>

There was a crack of sound. It pierced through the air, cutting it into a million different pieces, causing her to shrink back further into the nothingness. The air was being drawn away slowly, and she felt herself desperately grope for oxygen. Her chest was aching and her heart was pounding furiously. She tried to suck in one last breath, but found there was nothing left.

Tears began running down her cheeks, this was her death. She would never be able to say goodbye to _them. _She didn't know who _they _were, but she knew she wanted to see them one more time.

At this very thought, she felt something touch her shoulder, shaking it gently. Panic overtook her, and she tried to push the person away, crying furiously now. When all of a sudden light flooded into her vision. Not bright light, but nothing comparing to the darkness she had just been in. Air returned, and she took deep panting breaths

"Are you alright?"

She turned around to see somebody sitting next to her, a boy. Familiar. Who was he?

"Granger, snap out of it already." Grumbled the boy. Something starting with M. Dragons. Hermione tried shaking her head, but that only made the searing pain worse. She felt everything go dark again, until suddenly there was nothing.

* * *

><p>"Granger!"<p>

Hermione opened her eyes, startled. For a second she forgot where she was, then she saw Malfoy and grimaced.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"What was that all about? You're crazy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried.

"You just bloody tried to kill me, then passed out, and you don't know what I'm talking about?"

* * *

><p>"Nice work, Bella."<p>

Bellatrix let out a high pitched laugh, but was silenced when Voldemort raised a bony hand.

"We'll see how long the girl lasts, and where the boys _true _loyalties lie. If he can provide us with the information we need, then both the boy and the mudblood will be... _disposed of._"

He emitted a low chuckle, causing the group of Death Eaters surrounding him to cackle in turn. Except one man was not laughing. His silvery blonde hair was dishevelled, and his face was sagging and grey. Lucius Malfoy had already lost his wife, he couldn't lose his son too.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this, mate?"<p>

Harry looked at his best friend and grimaced. "We have to. At least if we find the horcruxes..." He trailed off. At least what? Either way, Hermione was still in grave danger.

"Where do we start?"

"We have to find the _real _locket." Said Harry, looking disdainfully at the crumpled up note in his hand that he'd found inside the locket he had retrieved with Dumbledore, signed with the letters R.A.B. It was thanks to Ginny that they knew the identity of the writer.

"I also have an idea of where to start." Harry looked around his room at the Burrow where he'd been staying lately.

Ron began walking towards the door, "Go on."

"12 Grimmauld Place, of course."

* * *

><p>"I-I tried to kill you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. What was he playing at?<p>

"Jesus, you didn't have to take the whole 'stupid mudblood know-it-all comment _that _far!" He yelled again.

"_I don't remember!_" She cried once more. Did she really try and kill him, or was this some sort of twisted sympathy plot to get her on his side?

Malfoy sneered at her. He knew the mudblood was lying, how could she _not _remember sending dozens of harsh, wandless curses towards him. I mean, it was sudden and all, but obviously she has something against him. Thinking back over the past five years, he realised she had _a lot _against him.

"How could I have even tried to hex you without my wand?" She countered his glare.

"Well obviously, being Miss Know-it-all, you know wandless magic!"

"If I could do wandless magic well enough to kill you, Malfoy, I'd've blasted myself out of here long ago." She huffed.

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort, but just settled for one of his famous sneers. She had a point.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a familiar crashing sound, and whipped around to see another dinner plate on the ground. But there was no food on it, just a wand and a small black vial.

"My... my wand?" Draco frowned, staring at his dark brown wand on the silver plate.

Hermione was equally confused. "It could be cursed." She warned, as she studied the substance in the vial.

He ignored her and went to pick up the wand.

Nothing happened. As Hermione studied the vial, her fast thinking brain pieced everything together alarmingly fast.

"Veritaserum. He's giving you the perfect opportunity to get information out of me." She couldn't help but let her stomach flutter uncomfortably. It was now or never.

When she turned around, she noticed Malfoy had his wand pointed at her. Downcast, but still in her direction. He looked troubled. Not leaving anything to chance, Hermione pulled the Felix Felicis out of her pocket and took two gulps in quick succession.

At first, she felt nothing. Then her body grew warm and fuzzy, as if she'd drunk too much butterbeer. Quite a contrast to the stark cold room she had been sleeping in for too long. All of the stress and fear and anger that she'd been dwelling on seem to disperse, clearing her mind, allowing her to think clearly.

"W-what did you just drink Granger?" Malfoy questioned, his wand raising ever so slightly.

She smiled. It just seemed the right thing to do, even though moments ago she would never grant Malfoy with a look other than hate. "Felix Felicis. Ron gave it to me when I met him at the common room. That feels like so long ago, doesn't it?"

He didn't reply, just stared at her oddly.

* * *

><p>The house of Black was even more dusty than the last time he'd visited it.<p>

Accompanied by Ron, Harry climbed up the stairs slowly, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping portrait in the corridor down below.

Obviously the first place to start was Regulus' old bedroom, but Harry was still funny about entering this house even after all this time. Just the fact that he could have had a family here. A real family. It made him want to tear down the walls single handedly.

* * *

><p>Voldemort stared down at the Death Eater, his skeletal face contorted with rage.<p>

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, and with a flash of green the man dropped to the floor, cold.

"Bellatrix, Severus! I trust you will take care of this... problem?" He hissed.

Both Snape and Bellatrix stepped forward, Snape's face passive as always. Bellatrix, on the other hand, contained an expression of adoration mixed with fear, and it made him disgusted.

"As you wish, my Lord." Spoke Snape, bowing slightly. Him and Bellatrix apparated immediately, before the Dark Lord could do something dangerous.

When they arrived at their destination, Godric's Hollow, they were faced with the pathetic sight of the young Weasley girl and all her other little companions that fought in the Department of Mysteries, their wands raised as if they could actually beat the two Death Eaters.

**A/N: **I want to cry. I suck :L I haven't updated in approximately 26 years, and I need to apologise. I got put up a year at school (yay) but it's harder (nay) XD So I've been working hard, since now I graduate next year rather than in two years, so I have to get a job as well. Gawd, this means I actually have to get a life (shock horror). ANYWAY.

Go read my oneshot about Draco called "Love and Care" Ugh, it's not that good, considering I only did it as a follow up to my Tom Riddle one called "Love and Fear".

Here they both are; s/8093682/1/Love_and_Care

s/8090917/1/Love_and_Fear

I promise updates will come faster xD

ALSO sorry about all the scene changes and confusing plot thingys.


End file.
